Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 79
This magazine is dated December 2011 and priced at £5.99. Dashboard 14 things to do with new Xbox 360 Dashboard - (2 pages) (18-19) Lamb to the slaughter - (⅔ page) (20) :Shank sequel is the result of "obliteration" Still Alive - (⅔ page) (21) :Ubisoft's half-forgotten title I Am Alive is re-announced. First Look - Project Draco - (2 pages) (22-23) :The hot sky lizards are coming and you get to ride on their backs The man who made Top Gear - (2 pages) (24-25) :OXM talks to Andy Wilman about what made Forza perfect for a partnership with Jeremy and the gang. Your Most Wanted - Far Cry 3 - (2 pages) (28-29) Features Above and Beyond - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - (11 pages) (34-44) The Gamer's Christmas - (5 pages) (46-50) :Not content with Xbox games for Christmas? Come with us as we stuff Santa's sack with all manner of wonderful gaming tat 7 Good Kinect Games You've Never heard Of - (2 pages) (68-69) :The Black Eyed Peas Experience, Winter Stars, Cabela's Big Game Hunter: Hunting Party, Big League Sports, Diabolical Pitch, Just Dance 3, MotionSports Adrenaline OXM Speaks to ... Kudo Tsunoda - Mike Channell - (3 pages) (70-72) :We speak to the creative director of Kinect about this Christmas' big hitters, the future of the technology and what the bottom of an Avatar's shoe looks like... Arcade Parade - (6 pages) (74-79) :Introducing the next wave of downloadable classics ::Fez - (2 pages) (74-75) ::Battleblock Theater - (½ page) (76) ::Minecraft - (½ page) (76) ::Spelunky - (1 page) (77) ::Joe Danger: The Movie - (1 page) (78) ::Skulls of the Shogun - (½ page) (79) ::Retro City Rampage - (½ page) (79) Performance Anxiety - Duncan Harris - (4 pages) (106-109) :Rockstar's L.A. Noire has shown us the changing face of motion capture - but there's plenty of room for improvements Previews Max Payne 3 - Jon Blyth - (3 pages) (52-54) Fight for Flight - Matt Lees - (2 pages) (56-57) :JASF: Jane's Advanced Strike Fighters, Birds of Steel & Combat Wings: The Great Battles of WWII Awesomenauts - Jon Blyth - (1 page) (58) Mass Effect 3 - Jon Blyth - (1 page) (59) Grand Slam Tennis 2 - Mike Channell - (1 page) (60) The Darkness 2 - Matt Lees - (1 page) (61) Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning - Matt Lees - (2 pages) (62-63) Assassin's Creed: Revelations - Mike Channell - (1 page) (64-65) Star Trek - Jon Blyth - (1 page) (66) Reviews DLC Reviews Online Reviews The Full 360 10 things you must try in... Gears of War 3 - (2 pages) (110-111) How to... Your guide to getting the best Achievements and in-game extras - (1 page) (115) :Fable III, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Duke Nukem Forever, Halo: Reach, Just Cause 2 OXM Investigates... The most horrifying moments on Xbox - (1½ pages) (120-121) : Dark Souls, Thief: Deadly Shadows, Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly, Dead Space 2, Viva Pinata, Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth, Mortal Kombat, Condemned: Criminal Origins, Left 4 Dead Secrets of - Peggle - (1 page) (130) Free Gifts OXM Issue 79.Extra.jpg|DVD Adverts Magazines Halo: The Game That Changed The World - (1 page) (114) Games Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - (2 pages) (2-3) The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - (2 pages) (4-5) Saints Row: The Third - (2 pages) (6-7) Ace Combat: Assault Horizon - (2 pages) (8-9) Dance Central 2 - (1 page) (15) Deus Ex: Human Revolution - (1 page) (33) Kinect Sports Season 2 - (1 page) (51) The Gunstringer - (1 page) (67) Forza Motorsport 4 - (2 pages) (112-113) Other Credits Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Deputy Editor :Mike Channell Deputy Art Editor :John Finbow Staff Writers :Jon Blyth, Matt Lees Online Editor :Edwin Evans-Thirlwell Contributors :Ben Borthwick, Nick Cowen, Martin Davies, Duncan Harris, Alice Scoble-Rees, Dan Underwood Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews